Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2015 PERFORMATIIVSUS 2 planeerimisleht
Täna on . Siin toimub Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2015 PERFORMATIIVSUS 2. KOMPOSITSIOONITEOORIAD planeerimine. Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad 2015. PERFORMATIIVSUS 2. KOMPOSITSIOONITEOORIAD. 3.-11.1.2015 Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2015 teemaks on PERFORMATIIVSUS 2. KOMPOSITSIOONITEOORIAD. Kavas on sümpoosion "Muusikalise kompositsiooni mõtestamine", kontserdid, töötoad, näitused, etendused, teoste ühiskuulamised ja -vaatamised. Koostöös Pärnu Ooperi, Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia ja Eesti Kunstiakadeemiaga toimub erinevate ekperimentaalsete muusikainstrumentide töötuba. Nüüdismuusika oskuskeele projekti raames jätkatakse Vikipeediapõhise nüüdismuusika oskuskeele käsiraamatu koostamist. Mõiste "Performatiivsus" Vikipeedias. Mõiste "Kompositsiooniõpetus" Vikipeedias. Projekti QuerKlang Eesti allprojekti planeerimine toimub lehel QUERKLANG EESTI. Planeerimisprotsess * P 12.1.2014 kell 11-13. Pärnu hotell Victoria. PNP 2014 arutelu - PNP 2015 planeerimiskoosolek. Audiosalvestis Sümpoosion | Symposium. Kompositsiooniteooriad: Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2015 sümpoosion Kuigi muusikateose analüüsimiseks leidub palju erinevaid võimalusi, lähtub enamik meetodeid siiski teosest kui lõpetatud ja valmis tekstist. See tähendab, et analüüsija on algusest peale teadlik teosest kui teatavat laadi tervikust, mille valguses teost moodustavaid komponente aprioorselt vaadeldakse. Sellisena peegeldab analüüs aga vaid riivamisi komponeerimis- ja kuulamisprotsessi, mis ei väljendu niivõrd struktuuri, kuivõrd pidevalt muutuva situatsioonina. PNP2015 sümpoosioni eesmärgiks ongi seekord keskenduda teosele eelkõige looja ja kaaslooja – s.o helilooja ja kuulaja – perspektiivist lähtuvalt. Sümpoosioni peaettekandjad on Paul Beaudoin (Fitchburg University/Tallinn University Department of Music Fulbright scholar Spring 2015) ja Willi Vogl (Martin-Luther-Universität Halle/Evangelische Hochschule für Kirchenmusik Halle). Theorising musical composition: the analytical symposium of Pärnu Days of Contemporary Music Although there exists several ways to analyse a musical work, most methods tend to handle it as a finished and complete structure. It follows that, in analysing the musical work, one is constantly aware of it as a kind of unchanging whole which in turn affects the way one sees its constituent parts. As a result, analysis reflects only partially the dynamic processes that represent composition and listening thus implying that the aforementioned processes are better described in terms of a constantly changing situation rather than that of a fixed entity. Therefore, this time, the PDCM symposium aims at discussing the musical work from the perspectives of its creator and co-creator, i.e. composer and listener respectively. The main speakers of the symposium are Paul Beaudoin (Fitchburg University/Tallinn University Department of Music Fulbright scholar Spring 2015) and Willi Vogl (Martin-Luther-Universität Halle/Evangelische Hochschule für Kirchenmusik Halle). Osalejad | The list of participants ( . ) # Paul Beaudoin (Fitchburg University/Tallinn University Department of Music Fulbright scholar Spring 2015). # Kerstin Wiehe (QuerKlang Berlin) # Jennifer Aksu (QuerKlang Berlin) # Christian Fischer (Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre) # Hans-Gunter Lock (Estonian Academy of Arts / Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre) # Gerhard Lock (Tallinn University / Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre) # Jaan Ulst (Tallinn University) # Vlady Bystrov (Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre) # ... Ajakava | Program ( . ) Reede | Friday 9.1.2015 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu | Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Kompositsiooniteooriad | Theorising musical composition 9.30 Introduction. 10.00-11.30 Keynote. Paul Beaudoin 11.30 Coffee break 12.00-13.30 Keynote. … 13.30 Lunch 15.00-17.00 Session of doctoral students :15.00 Christian Fischer - ... :15.30 Hans-Gunter Lock - ... :16.00 Vlady Bystrov - Extended perspectives in modern improvisation: from re-interpretation to instant composition - structures, techniques, instruments. :16.30 17.00-18.00 Discussion 19.00 kontsert | concert. 21.00 kontsert | concert. Eksperimentaalsete muusikainstrumentide töötoa lõppkontsert Laupäev | Saturday 10.1.2015 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu | Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Kompositsiooni- ja kuulamisstrateegiate rakendamine | Compositional and listening strategies in action 10.00 Demonstration I - Christian Fischer 11.30 Coffee break 12.00 Demonstration II - ... 13.30 Lunch 15.00 Demonstration III - ... 16.30 Coffee break 17.00-18.00 Final discussion 19.00 kontsert | concert. Repoo Ensemble 21.00 kontsert | concert. Performance Pühapäev | Sunday 11.1.2015 11.00 Hotell Victoria. arutelu | discussion Töötoad Eksperimentaalsed muusikainstrumendid Sügis 2014. Eesti Kunstiakadeemia. Eksperimentaalsete muusikainstrumentide ehitamise kursus. Juhendaja Erik Alalooga 3.-10.1.2015. Pärnu Vanalinna Põhikool. Heliloomingu töötuba. Märksõnad: kontrapunkt :Juhendaja Andrus Kallastu :Osalejad: Erik Alalooga, Taavi Suisalu, Urmas Lüüs, Tanel V. Kulla, Marianne Jõgi Praktiline info Ainepunktid Majutus / Accommodation Majutus Tallinnas / Accommodation in Tallinn Külaliste majutus Tallinnas / Accommodation in Tallinn Majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu Korraldajate poolt makstud majutus PNP 2015 majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu Kerri Kotta, kerri.kotta@mail.ee: When you have made your reservation in Tallinn hotels, please let me know whether or for how long you will stay in Pärnu. In Pärnu, we have booked entire hotel, and in order to inform you about the accommodation in Pärnu in more detail I need to know your travel plans. PNP 2015 sümpoosionist osavõtjate majutus toimub hotellides Victoria ja Villa Artis. Osalejate omafinatseeritud majutus Soodsa majutusvõimaluse leidmiseks Pärnus soovitame kasutada lehte http://www.visitparnu.com/et/puhkajale/majutus-2?c_1=1&sortgroup=2&limit=50 Toitlustamine Tasuta toitlustamine Osavõtjate tasuta toitlustamine toimub järgmiselt Toitlustamine oma raha eest Kategooria:Projekt